familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brandon, Vermont
Brandon is a town in Rutland County, Vermont, United States. The population was 3,966 at the 2010 census. History On October 20, 1761, the town of Neshobe was chartered to Capt. Josiah Powers. In October 1784, the name of the town was changed to Brandon by an act of legislature.MacNabb Currier, 1914 Brandon is a study in early American architecture and Vermont history. When the first settlers came to the area in the mid-1770s, they established the village of Neshobe. The area was rich in natural resources with excellent farmland along the rivers and abundant supplies of timber and minerals. The town flourished during the 1800s with several industries relying on the key resources of waterpower, iron ore and marble. The coming of the railroad in 1849 enabled the manufacture and shipping of iron-based products such as the Howe scale, as well as Brandon paints, wood products and marble. During its century of rapid growth, Brandon Village evolved a unique village plan. The historic Crown Point military road came through Brandon to connect Lake Champlain to the Atlantic coast. In the ensuing decades, government and individuals developed commercial streets at the core which radiated out from the greens lined with residences leading to farms, mines and quarries in the town. Pearl and Park streets were laid out to be suitable for militia training, resulting in broad, tree-shaded streets with deep front yards. Statesman Stephen A. Douglas was born in Brandon, and his birthplace is now the Brandon Museum as well as the town’s Visitor Center.http://www.stephenadouglas.org/birthplace.html Douglas returned in 1860 to inform a crowd that Brandon was a good place to be born and leave.http://www.historicvermont.org/sites/html/history.html Thomas Davenport, who is said to have invented the electric motor although he never achieved fame for his invention and died penniless, was born and lived in Brandon. As the early industries began to decline, dairying, stockbreeding and tourism became increasingly important and ensured the economic survival of Brandon in the 20th century. The establishment of the Brandon Training School in 1915 was a significant event, providing many employment opportunities for area residents. At its height, the Training School served over 600 Vermont residents. Changes in policy and social service practices led to closing the facility in November 1993. The campus, now called Park Village, is used for a variety of purposes including residential, industrial, and institutional uses. Brandon’s historic downtown with its entire core of 243 buildings is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Notable People *Thomas Davenport, inventor *Stephen A. Douglas, statesman *John G. Sawyer, former US Congressman *Loren B. Sessions, former US Congressman *Walter L. Sessions, former US Congressman Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town of Brandon has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.12%, is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,917 people, 1,572 households, and 1,097 families residing in the town. The population density was 97.6 people per square mile (37.7/km2). There were 1,710 housing units at an average density of 42.6 per square mile (16.5/km2). The racial makeup of the town was 98.85% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.15% Asian, and 0.71% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.20% of the population. There were 1,572 households out of which 31.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.9% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.2% were non-families. 23.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.91. In the town the population was spread out with 24.7% under the age of 18, 6.2% from 18 to 24, 28.8% from 25 to 44, 26.7% from 45 to 64, and 13.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 90.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.0 males. Economy Personal income The median income for a household in the town was $35,810, and the median income for a family was $42,455. Males had a median income of $27,949 versus $22,576 for females. The per capita income for the town was $20,516. About 7.3% of families and 11.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.9% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Tourism There are over of trails for hiking, skiing, snowshoeing, biking, horseback riding, and snowmobiling. Hiking in the Moosalamoo Region offers everything from wilderness solitude to views of waterfalls, lakes, mountains, and scenic vistas. Camping sites range from primitive forest sites to full service campgrounds with RV hook-ups. Culture Arts There are folk artists, fabric artists, computer artists, workers in traditional decorative arts, watercolor, jewelry, pottery, glass, sculpture, print makers, and photographers. Music Music events are held throughout the year at venues such as Brandon Music, and the Brandon Town Hall, and outdoors in the summer. The biggest festival of its kind in Vermont is held in July each year, the Basin Bluegrass Festival. Education Brandon is home to Neshobe Elementary school (Pre-K to 6) and Otter Valley Union High School (7-12). Before the Union High School was constructed (1961) local students attended Brandon High School. Brandon High School was one of many high schools across the Nation that could not keep up with the times and as such needed to combine with other local high schools. References External links * Town of Brandon, Vermont, by Augusta W. Kellogg, in New England Magazine, November 1897, on Stone Quarries and Beyond - Vermont * Official website of the Town of Brandon, Vermont * {http://brandon.org/ Brandon Area Chamber of Commerce] Category:Towns in Vermont Category:Brandon, Vermont Category:Towns in Rutland County, Vermont